In-between the Inbetweeners
by Dez10d2Rite
Summary: Cici just moved from America next to Will. Her and the boys take a trip to Thorpe Park, little did she know that would be the beginning of four new friendships and a new love interest.


**A/N: hey guys! So I just found this show on Netflix and I fell in love! Sadly only 12 episodes. I noticed the utter lack of stories and really wanted to write one, hope you guys enjoy! If you want to see how I tried to describe her hair PM me and I'll PM the pic, and her outfit. Thanks! And review!**

"So, briefcase wanker, coming to the pub this weekend," Jay asked as he walked up to Will, Simon and Neil in the common room at Rudge Park Comprehensive.

"Thank you, Jay," Will said sarcastically as his friend sat next to him, "but no, we got new next door neighbors and my mum is making me stay home Saturday. She invited them for dinner." He heard his friends give an audible sigh. Before they could say anything else the bell rang and they had to go to their classes. Finally at the end of the day the boys caught up with each other as they walked to the parking lot towards Simon's car.

"So what do you know about your neighbors?" Jay asked as they all filed in line.

"Mum, dad, daughter," Will said but was interrupted.

"Daughter? How old? Is she fit?" Jay asked getting more and more excited.

"I don't know," Will said his voicing raising, "she is coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"Can we come over tomorrow too?" Neil asked as he sat in the back with Will.

"No, you can't come over," Will said. The rest of the ride was in silence. Will was the last to be dropped off.

"Are you sure we can't come over and meet the girl?" Simon asked, again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll call you after dinner tomorrow," Will said as he got out of the car. When he walked in he dumped his backpack on the ground and his mum rounded the corner with a smile on her face.

"Hello sweetie how was school?" she asked with a big smile on her face as she hugged her son.

"Fine," he said smiling back at her.

"So our new neighbors are moving in today. Moving truck has been outside all day," his mother said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you know anything about them?" Will asked as he sat with started eating an apple.

"They are from America, only one daughter. Her name is Cici," his mother said smirking at him. Just then there was a knock at the door. Will got up from his apple and walked over to the front door. When he opened it, it was Simon, Jay and Neil. Will rolled his eyes and moved out of the way to let his friends in.

"So, where is this girl?" Jay asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"I told you she is coming over tomorrow," Will said as him and his friends went to his room.

"We wanted to come over today just in case she wants to introduce herself early," Jay said as he plopped down on Will's bed.

"And we came to see your mum," Neil pointed out. The three of them laughed and Will just shrugged it off. He knew they wouldn't give up about his mother being fit.

"Well, mum says they are moving in today. Moving truck has been here all day," Will informed his friends, "And they are from America." They all nodded and were impressed so far, "Her name is Cici."

"Cici, that's a pretty cool name," Simon said as they all heard a knock on the front door. They heard Will's mom answer the door.

"Will, come downstairs please," his mom yelled up to him. Will got out of his chair and headed downstairs, his friends following.

"Will, this is Cici, the new neighbor," Will's mom said motioning to the girl standing next to her wearing a black, thin, long sleeve shirt and shorts with black tights. She was also wearing brown Doc Martins. She smiled and waved at all the boys standing on the stairwell, "Her mom thought she should come say hi and introduce herself." All the boys where standing there staring at her. They all mumbled hello. Will's mom excused herself to go finish cooking and left the teens to themselves.

**Cici POV…**

"So," I said as we all awkwardly stood there, "What do you guys do for fun?"

"We could go back to Thorpe Park," Jay said enthusiastically. I saw all the other boys roll their eyes.

"Last time we went there Simon's door got ripped off, I saw more of Neil then I ever wanted to, then the car got vandalized by the Happy Foundation," Will said taking a deep breath as he finished.

"So it's settled, we are going to Thorpe Park," Jay said as he pushed his way down the rest of the stairs, "I'm Jay by the way." He came up to me and nodded, "That's Simon and Neil." he pointed out who everyone was. They all nodded at me then we made our way out to the drive-way. I was the first one outside while the others stood inside a little longer.

**Inside…**

"She is fit!" Jay said as he shut the front door behind Cici.

"Thorpe Park? Really?" Will said he didn't ever want to go back there.

"Yes, here is your chance to ride the Nemesis Inferno again," Jay said trying to talk him into it.

"And don't insult the Happy Foundation again," Simon chimed in. Neil and Jay laughed as Will sighed and they all walked outside.

"I call shotgun boys," I said as they walked over.

"Oh, come on that's not fair," Jay said as he opened the door, "I always sit shotgun."

"Well, not anymore," I said smiling as him, Will, and Neil climbed in the back, "So what all is at Thorpe Park?"

"Roller coasters, rides," Simon started but was interrupted.

"The Nemesis Inferno," Will said excited.

"I love roller coasters, where I lived in America we had a theme park called Dolly Wood with a roller coaster that has a 100-foot drop," I told them, missing Tennessee. They all seemed impressed. It had been rather chilly today and I had put my hair in a long fish-tail braid. My neck was cold so I decided to take it out. The braid had made my hair wavier than it already was. I ran my fingers through it to try to get the tangles out. I had just highlighted my hair so it had blue and green and blonde and some pinkish red all through it.

"So, will you be starting school here?" Will asked from the back seat.

"Yea, I'll be starting Monday," I said glancing to him in the back seat.

"Oh, wonderful," he said a little quieter. As we were driving down the road we came to a stop behind a little car.

"Look, that car is full of girls," Jay said almost jumping into the front with Simon and me.

"Jay, not that again," Simon pleaded.

"Just honk," he said as he pressed the horn before Simon could stop him. The three girls in the back turned and smiled at us all.

"Really?" Simon yelled as Jay sat back down in the back. Jay and Neil were laughing. I couldn't help but giggle. I looked from Jay to Simon and couldn't stop laughing.

"Last time Jay did that he made Simon pull out into the middle of a funeral drive," Will explained. My mouth dropped and I started laughing even harder. These boys were fun, I knew I was going to have fun today.


End file.
